1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a foldable article of furniture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Folding tables, folding chairs and other folding articles of furniture are well known. Frequently, such articles are unduly complex or unstable, being difficult to set up for use and difficult to knock down for storage. Such articles are usually useful only for a limited purpose and cannot be converted, for example, from a table to chair.
A typical folding table having abutting top pieces is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,587,010 issued Feb. 26, 1952. This prior art is not convertible to a chair and also depends for stability only upon a single axle passing through the intersection of the crossed legs and upon top pieces. In its storage configuration, the handle of the prior art table is positioned at about the same height as the center of gravity, causing possible inconvenience and instability when being transported. Other articles of folding furniture are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,890,710; 3,074,734; 3,080,202; 3,099,356; 3,215,096; and 3,602,160.